Talk:Bahamut's Zaghnal
What's up the dmg on this? --Gahoo 10:06, 16 Feb 2006 (PST) It's just a rare/ex mercurial weapon, so it has low damage like all the rest.--Dragonspight 06:34, 1 November 2006 (EST) Got a current theory that could be on par with the Kraken Eater set ups. DRK/SAM with a 15%~20% haste build on one of these might actually be better then the KC... If ya think about it. The damage rating on the KC sux right? Well it does on this too and we all know what a KC does in a DRKs hands... Souleater gives +25 acc, Diabolic Eye even more acc, and youve already got a A+ rating in the weapon so you wouldnt really need to focus so much on the acc gear, go more towards the attack and haste builds, use sam sub for the hasso haste/acc, and i think this could be an impressive weapon. Me want one just to try this out. If anyone else has already by all means, post here so noone else daydreams like I am ^^.--Guwhenivar You wouldn't want to use Diabolic Eye for any kind of zerg as it reduced your maximum HP which reduces your souleater damage. --Mitsukai-Hawke 06:39, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Also, anything you're putting a serious DRK zerg on is going to be on feint, so accuracy is irrelevant. --Ranzear 16:58, 24 December 2008 (UTC) A really nice weapon for /dnc. Even with the slow delay following a waltz, samba, or spell procing a 2 or 3 swing can prepare you for another dance or recovery for a weaponskill. Overall, i just love to see that thing keep swinging. If anything you might be able to get this before a merc kris or a kraken club for zerging. Puppetsu 03:31, 13 April 2009 The proc rate is great, I haven't done the calculations, but I was at least performing 2 WS to 1 WS of a well-equipped MNK. DMG is low, more like a mid-level sword, but as stated above, that makes it great /dnc in campaign. Zerging-wise, with Hasso, Haste, and March, you're flying in style with this. Probably on par with MercKris-just depends how well it procs. Overall, likely more of a fun toy. --THD 04:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Tested procrate : Conditions of the test : - Meleed random mobs around Tavnazia (Bees, Bugards, Elementals). Mob type and mob level should matter for this. - Made sure never to kill a mob with melee swings (Bees often killed themselves, for everything else there's Drain), as to not ruin the data. - Used Kparser to determine DA/TA procs. - Was almost naked : BZ, Vampire Cloak, Wlegs, nothing else. - Was DRK/RDM, so no DA/Zanshin. - Whacked mobs for 351 rounds. Some would consider that sample size a bit low... those people can go ahead and get a bigger one :P. In 351 rounds, I got : - 108 singles (30.77%) - 175 doubles. (49.86%) - 68 triples. (19.37%) -> This seems to confirm the same procrate as Ridill : 30/50/20. I can provide screenshots later, if need be. AshmadaLakshmi 19:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC)